


A Field Trip

by fuckingoodtime



Series: Train Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Chisa and Mister head to the train for an outting.
Series: Train Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	A Field Trip

Life with Mister is simple. Chisa settles into it easily. When she isn’t servicing him or doing household chores, Mister lets her do what she wants around the apartment. He shamelessly spoils her with pretty clothes and games and whatever she asks for. Not that she asks for much! Chisa knows how lucky she is and is grateful for everything he gives her.

Like the cock her lips are stretched around. Chisa groans as it pushes to her throat, down it, choking her. She draws back only to do it again, enjoying just how well he fills her mouth. His fingers slide through her hair as she sucks him and she eagerly follows when he pushes her head until she takes him down to the root. Her eyes prick with tears as seconds go on, darkness starting to creep into her vision and then he releases her. Chisa doesn’t cough as she pulls back to get a good breath and then goes back to servicing him.

Mister works from home, settled at his desk for hours. Crawling between his legs to relieve his stress has become one of her regular tasks that she does with gusto. She loves the velvety feel of his hot skin under her tongue, the taste of his seed and smell of his musk overwhelming her.

“That’s right,” Mister says and it sends a pleasant shiver down her spine. “Take my cock like a good little girl.”

She can’t stop herself from moaning as she swallows him down again. Taking him so deep into her throat hurts but in the best ways. Her jaw aches and she doesn’t know how long she’s been sucking him but she will forever if that’s what he wants. She tastes his precum and redoubles her efforts. His fingers tighten in her hair, tugging as he gets closer.

“You want it?” he asks. “You want my cum down your throat, little girl?”

Her answer is another moan and then he’s gripping her hair tight to jerk her head against him, burying himself as deep as he can. She feels him pulse in her throat as her eyes roll back, no choice but to swallow down the seed he’s so kind in giving her. He holds her there until she nearly passes out before finally tugging himself free of her mouth. Chisa dutifully licks him clean with a smile. Petting his knuckles down her cheek, Mister pauses to brush his thumb along her swollen lips and she licks it, too.

“Come up here.”

Chisa quickly rises and climbs into his lap, relaxing with her back to his chest. His arms settle around her naked body with his chin on the top of her head.

“Would you like to go out today?” he asks, one hand sliding down her body. She arches into it and sighs when he slides a few fingers into her soaked cunt.

“Okay,” she says but she doesn’t really care as long as they’re together. Mister kisses her shoulder and then reaches further down to guide his cock into her needy pussy. Chisa rocks slowly on him, just enjoying how hard he still is inside her, how well he stretches her little cunt.

“Perfect little pussy,” Mister says as he cups one flat breast, caressing her nipple so gently. “I can’t wait to fuck you on train again. Would you like that? Feeling me fuck a nice load deep in your dirty little thirteen year old cunt around all those strangers?”

“Yes!” He’s starting to throb in her as Chisa clenches around him. His hand goes to rub her little clit as he gives her just enough to be frustrated but not nearly enough to cum. Turning back to his computer, he keeps up the torture as he starts working again. Chisa bites her lip to keep herself from complaining, knowing it’ll do nothing but make Mister ignore her more. His fingers rub and pinch her clit, teasing as surely as his thick rod still stretching her pussy. She can’t quite calm down, not when he’s touching her like this, but she keeps her hands tightly clenched on her knees. Mister gets to decide when she cums, not her.

How long it takes him to finish up for the day, she’s not sure. She counts up in her head as her body continues to burn with need, as he stays lovingly held inside her. It takes her by surprise when he grabs her by the hips and suddenly stands, shoving her against the desk. Chisa barely gets a solid hold before he starts fucking into her with relish. Her juices squelch out around his cock, dripping down her thighs as he pounds her tight, underaged cunt.

If anyone from her old school or her family saw her now, saw how easily she bent to Mister’s will and wants, would they be disgusted? Of how much of a whore she’s become? She didn’t care. As long as Mister wants her, she’ll take everything he has to offer.

“Did you like keeping my cock warm?” he asks. “Making sure it was good and ready to destroy this needy little pussy?”

“Yes!” she sobs out and he bends over her, slamming his throbbing cock deep into her body with every thrust. His entire body crushes her against the desk and she’s never been happier. The weight of him is so soothing, like he’s protecting her even as he wrenches an orgasm out of her with his thick, perfect dick. By the time he shoots the first jet of cum right into her waiting womb, Chisa’s already gone with pleasure.

“Good girl,” he tells her, rocking just barely while still buried deep. “I can’t wait until I fuck a baby in you.”

It seems like such a far away kind of thing, the idea she might some day carry Mister’s child, but she would welcome it. Every pump of thick, hot cum inside her is just one more step towards getting there.

Mister gets off her eventually and they got get cleaned up for their outing. The dress Chisa puts on is shorter than she’d ever have worn before becoming Mister’s, but the lacy edges feel so good against her thighs and she knows each step has the chance of flaunting the silky panties she’s wearing under, the ones with the thong back to make it that much easier for Mister to get at her waiting holes. Her wig is lighter and curlier than her natural hair and it’s not very comfortable but she knows as well as Mister that having someone recognize her would spell the end of their time together.

“Are you ready?” he asks just as she finishes applying her lipstick, pale pink and tasting of strawberries every time she licks it.

“Ready to go,” she says brightly and takes the hand he offers her. Chisa nearly skips with each step as they head for the train station. It’s as crowded as ever and she sticks close to Mister’s side until they’ve boarded. They find spots along one wall as the car fills up and then heads off.

Chisa didn’t think it would take long but she still smiles when she feels Mister’s hand on her butt. He rubs and squeezes it, just like old times, and she presses back into his hands. As heat begins to build in her, Mister gets under her skirt and slides his fingers along her lower lips right through the silk panties. It sends a shiver down her back and she bites her lip to keep quiet. At the apartment she doesn’t have to care about that but here, no one can notice. Chisa closes her eyes as two fingers get into her panties and start teasing her already dripping hole.

“Turn around,” Mister says quietly and Chisa turns to face him immediately. His hand slides down the front of her panties and then two fingers dip into her, rubbing along her soft, wet inner walls. She leans against him to steady herself, cants her hips so that her clit rubs against his palm.

Chisa’s eyes snap open when she feels another body come to rest against her back. She tries to turn her head but can’t move as she realizes there’s a hard cock pressing against her backside. Has Mister noticed?! She manages to look up at him but his gaze is over her shoulder, into the crowd. If she says something, someone might hear it!

Foreign hands creep under her skirt as her heart starts pounding. They grip and caress her ass before his thumb slides between her cheeks, following the thin thong back of her panties. Her lips part as it brushes her rosebud and then starts to rub it. Chisa presses tighter to Mister, caught between his fingers in her cunt and the stranger.

The soft rumble of Mister’s voice echos in his chest but she can’t concentrate well enough to know what he’s saying. There’s another voice, someone she doesn’t know, and then she curls her hands against Mister’s chest when that teasing thumb starts to push into her back hole. There’s lube enough from that morning when Mister woke her up with his cock up in her ass that it doesn’t hurt, even when the thumb leaves to be replaced with two fingers. The stretch feels good in ways she would never have imagined before but now accepts as easily as Mister’s seed.

This is not Mister’s hand though! She can tell just by the way those big fingers pump into her asshole. Master’s own are still deep in her pussy and every time she almost manages to say something, he rubs against her sweet spot and she loses her words again.

Those fingers pull free of her ass and she breathes a sigh of relief except that then something far larger and warmer slides against her cheeks. Her eyes grow wide as the stranger’s cock rubs up and down her crack, the head nudging her hole with every pass. Is he really going to-?! And then he does! Chisa’s breathing goes rough and heavy as his cock pushes past her tight anal ring and further on. It stretches her with shorts and stops as the motion of the train jostles them but then she feels his slacks against her bare skin as he sinks to the root.

Master’s still fingering her, unknowing that someone else is violating her other hole. How he doesn’t feel the other man’s cock against his fingers, she doesn’t know. He stretches her so wide and when he starts to move, short thrusts that keep him mostly inside her tight heat, it makes it so much harder to think. Chisa’s eyes roll back.

“Good girl,” Mister tells her suddenly as he looks down, his smile warm. “My friends just want to get to know you.”

Friends? Chisa has a moment to wonder about that before another new hand takes one of hers and tugs it down over the front of another stranger’s pants. The outline of his cock is obvious and she starts rubbing it, eyes never leaving Mister’s face. If he knows, if he wants this for her, she’s not going to say no!

Mister goes back to talking to them and Chisa lets herself enjoy the feel of their hands on her. One digging into her pussy, the ones on her hips to go with the cock in her ass, others caressing her breasts through her dress. She can feel pleasure building inside her as they come at her from all sides and then it releases as she bites down on her lip hard to keep from coming. The man in her ass stops moving as she clamps down on him and she feels his fingers tighten on her hips to the point of bruising.

“Now that’s rude,” Mister says softly and one of the other man laughs. “Did I tell you you could?”

He hadn’t. Mister pulls his fingers free of her cunt and then unzips his pants. His cock is mouthwateringly thick but she’s in no position to suck on it. The man behind her slides his arms around and then lifts her as he straightens his legs. Her feet leave the floor and Mister leans his head in close to whisper in her ear, “You don’t deserve this but I’m too fucking horny to wait.”

Before she can wonder, she feels his cock nudge up against her sopping wet pussy lips. There are hands on her legs, on her ass, anywhere to help maneuver her between the group of them and then Mister’s sinking into her heat so perfectly. She’s so very full, two cocks spreading her so wide. There are men on all sides of her, masking from the rest of the train what Mister and his friends are doing to her. If any of them moved wrong, if anyone looked past them, they’d see what a dirty little slut she is with her holes full to bursting.

She almost wishes someone would. Already, the eyes of Mister’s friends on her as he and the other man fuck her together are too much. Their hands caress her breasts through her shirt, pinch her hard nipples, and rub over her little clit above her stuffed pussy. It’s too much and she has to come again before both Mister and the other man shoot their loads deep in her holes.

In a daze, Chisa barely notices them pulling out of her and setting her back on her feet. Someone tugs her dress back down but she only pays attention to the thick loads filling her insides and dripping down her thighs.

The men tell her good bye as a stop is announced and two of them even kiss her cheeks and thank her. When it’s just her and Mister, he cups her face in one big hand and rubs his thumb across her lips.

“I think I’ll invite them over this weekend,” he says. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, Mister.”

She doesn’t really have a choice but she also wouldn’t give up the opportunity. All those men fucking her over and over, so many nice cocks to fill up her holes and spill their hot juices inside her? She couldn’t wait!


End file.
